Trash Bags
by Random Clone
Summary: Boba Fett is transporting some merchandise to his employer when he gets... Um, rather annoyed.


**Trash Bags**

Disclaimer- Sadly, I own nothing in this, except for the prisoner. :-) Hope Bossk never hears about this incident...

* * *

Boba Fett was angry. If his hard merchandise was worth more dead than alive, he would_ gladly _have strangled it. Sith, he would strangle it if it was worth _less_ dead than alive. Unfortunately, his employer wanted this—_animal—_intact and in good condition, or he wasn't going to pay.

Apparently, an employee had gone and stolen a shipment of glitterstim, then lied and tried to make it look like a pirate gang had commandeered the ship and taken the exotic drug.

_Try_ being the key word. So, the petty crime lord, Listin Ver, had hired the notorious Boba Fett to locate, capture, and deliver the criminal for punishment.

Of course, Fett was about to the point of going and punishing (Well, maybe punish is not the right word. _Disintegrate_ would be better) this amazingly annoying lifeform.

The human in question was a 20-something year old female. In the process of capturing her, Fett was mildly surprised at the effort she took to get away. It had been impressive to say the least. A far cry from what she was acting like now.

Fett had not thought it possible that anyone, _anyone, _could act so blatantly, and childishly immature as this female was doing now. And he wanted to Shut. Her. Up.

Boba Fett had seen all of kinds of behavior from merchandise during his years as a bounty hunter. But never in all his days had he seen (heard, rather) a more ridiculous, and obnoxious prisoner.

She had been screaming non-stop from the time he had put her in the cage—five hours ago—to the present. It wasn't just the yelling that was grating on his nerves. It was_ what_ she was yelling.

Boba Fett was just about to go down to strangle her when suddenly, it stopped. He sank against the wall in relief – when it started up again with renewed vigor.

"TRASH BAGS! I WANT TR-ASH BAGS! I WANT TR-ASH BAGS! I WANTEM, I WANTEM!"

And Boba Fett, in one of his rare bouts of anger, stormed down to the cage and screamed, "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

His only answer was the now-familiar chant. It was grating his nerves in a big—_big_— way. And it was making him just a _little_ bit angry. He was helpless to do anything to her (he had run out of tranquilizers), and feeling helpless made him rather moody.

He let his head sink down and hit his chest. Only to jerk it up again with a thought: _Did_ he have any trash bags? _Maybe she would put it over her head and suffocate. _ Momentarily cheered with that morbid thought running through his mind, he was spurred into action. Almost smiling in his excitement, he hastily searched his ship for some trash bags, only to come up empty handed.

He almost cried with frustration when he searched the ship to no avail. And still the ever-present chant was heard in the background.

Boba Fett's hands slowly clenched into fists. He couldn't take it any more. 5,000 credits was a lot, but it was most certainly not worth going through THIS.

As he began stalking down the corridor to the cargo hold, he almost missed something. He would have, if it hadn't been for him slipping and konking his head on the floor.

Cursing his clumsiness, he was about to resume his death-bringing-march when he noticed the corner of something white sticking out from beneath a storage crate. Telling himself firmly not to hope (but doing it anyway), he carefully lifted up the crate and stared at the now priceless treasure that he had found—a trash bag. But not any old trash bag: this simple piece of plastic was the key to his salvation.

Grabbing it up, he turned around and practically ran for the cargo hold, making a mental note to himself to stock up on trash bags. Just in case.

Upon reaching the cage, he slowed to a walk and opened the cage door carefully, wincing as he did so. The yelling was twiceas loud, and twice as annoying, down here. Carefully, being sure not to snag it on anything and risk tearing it, he produced the white plastic bag and watched as a sudden transformation took place.

The prisoner stopped her screaming and looked at him in a sort of fearful wonder.

"Trash bag? You got my trash bag?" Fett gave a miniscule nod.

"Gimme my trash bag." Fett tossed it to her and shook his head in disgust. The female promptly snatched it out of the air before murmuring dreamily "A trash bag, it's a trash bag."

Fett left the cage disgustedly and made his way to the cockpit. Sighing, he sank thankfully into the pilot chair. At _last_! Peace and glorious quiet!

Fett just stayed where he was, relishing the moments that passed by: Moments that passed in complete and utter silence, except for the soothing hum of the _Slave I_. He felt sooooo good….

But that was before he heard, "TRASH BAGS! I WANT TR-ASH BAGS!"

When Boba Fett, the ruthless, heartless bounty hunter, heard those fateful words, he looked tearfully to the ceiling of _Slave I. _Closing his eyes, he heart-brokenly screamed, "_Why!" _before promptly slumping in his seat. It was going to be a long trip.


End file.
